Distance
by cfonseca4
Summary: Oliver is trying to keep his distance from Laurel (since she started dating his best friend), will he be able to keep the distance? post 1x08
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the first fanfiction i write... Do you think i should continue or not?**_

_**Sorry for the mistakes, but i'm portuguese and my english its not the best, so...**_

* * *

_Oliver, nothing can happen between us._

_I know._

This conversation seemed to play over and over in Oliver's head, and today was one of those days. They hadn't talk or seen each other since the double date two weeks ago. (Well unless you count the green arrow keeping an eye on her). That double date hadn't finished too well for him, Helena leave him, and he can't really blame her, but she was growing on him, so he was upset the week after… Even then his thoughts always ended on Laurel. He choose to grow apart of both of them, it seem easy since he didn't really like they were dating and it seemed pretty serious. Avoiding Laurel was easy, they didn't usually went to the same places, but Tommy since he working with him, he couldn't really avoiding him… although he still tried sometimes, special when Tommy wanted to go clubbing with him. He already had seen them tonight at the distant, and he wanted to keep that way. This was just another benefit party that his mom made him go (she made Thea go too). There were a lot of people here, so he really didn't need to talk to them, besides that could be awkward. He was distracted looking outside a window, that he didn't ear her coming. She hesitated behind him.

_Hi!_ – She said. He seemed to get back from his thoughts and force a smile before turning to her.

_Laurel… Hi._ – They stood there for a moment without talking. Laurel was already regretting coming say hi to Oliver. She looked over her shoulder and then to him. He kept the fake smile and tilt his head waiting for her to talk.

_I didn't know you'd be here_. – She said not really knowing what to say.

_Yeah, my mom made the whole family come. – _He said not really wanting to extend the conversation.

_Right…_ - Laurel low her head down, and Oliver felt she was uncomfortable with his presence, she was always a little uncomfortable with him after the island (he couldn't really blame her), but they were better a few weeks after the return, but after the kiss it was worst again.

_I'm sorry, I didn't wanna violate your space or anything, but I couldn't really say no to my mom… _ - with that she look again into his eyes.

_Oliver you have every right to be here_.

_I know. It just…._ – He pause, and close his eyes for a moment… - _Nevermind_. – This time it was him who lowered his head. She knew what this was about, Tommy, she can see that he didn't feel comfortable with their relationship, but he didn't have the right to say anything in that matter. So she decided to change the subject.

_I haven't seen you in a while. How's Helena? _ - that did the trick and he slowly raise his head to look at her.

_I don't know I haven't seen her in a while. _– "And here it is the old Ollie, sleeping around" she though. But then he stood still very serious and she knew that something was not right. "Maybe he had real feelings for her". Either way he didn't look like the old him.

_Tommy said that you haven't hanging out with him too much…_ - He stood there just looking at her and trying to figure out where this conversation was heading.

_Yeah, I've been busy._

_With what? The club? _– She asked with curiosity.

_Yeah, that too... - _ He said being vague. He took an arm of his pockets to see the time in his watch. She didn't like that move. Was she boring him? She didn't really like this, but she was trying, so she cross her arms to her chest and kept with the conversation.

_What else?_ – she said like she was challenging him.

_You know, partying and… _- He pause, he couldn't remember anything to say.

_Don't lie Oliver. We both know that you're not partying like you used to it. If you were it would be all over the newspapers and magazines._

Well she was right about that. He didn't go partying anymore, except when Tommy really insisted and he felt like he was supposed to go, to keep appearances. Even then he usually just pass the time talking to Diggle and a little with Tommy before he used a excuse (usually a lady related), and leave. Also he always make a scene in the club, so that way people don't think that he had change in the island, and that he still was just a rich kid who didn't care for nothing.

_Maybe I'm being more private this days._ – He smiled a little trying to convincing her.

She didn't knew what to answer to that, because she haven't thought about that. She always assume that he was different because of the island, more grown up maybe. Sure he was still a jerk most of the times, but he was different. Here she was, trying to see the good side of him again, a thing that he ask her not to because he was no different, but still…

Oliver was now looking behind, interrupting her thoughts.

_I think Tommy is looking for you_. – He stare right into her eyes and drop his fake smile. - _Maybe you should go back to him_. – He turn around looking again through the window. - _Goodnight Laurel. _

She looked to Tommy who was now looking to her, and then to Oliver again.

_Goodnight_. – She stare at him for a moment, then lowered her head before turning and leaving.

He could hear her leaving. He was glad that the conversation had ended. He didn't like where it was headed.

After a few minutes he can hear that someone was approaching, so he turn. Diggle was reaching him with a cell phone in his hand.

_Any news?_ – Diggle look to his phone before answer.

_Yeah, the meeting is tomorrow night._

Oliver look around.

_Good so we can stay here a little longer._ – He usually leave in the middle of this things because he had something that green arrow needed to do. Sometimes people wondering where we was, he always said that he had left with some girl, but today he could stay a little longer.

_ Yeah._ – He turned around and took the place next to Oliver, looking in the same direction. – _Also your mother ask me to say that she and your sister were leaving._

After that they just stood there without talking.

* * *

After the benefit party Oliver went home. He wanted to go dress as green arrow and go after a gang he was following. This gang was targeting cops and had already kill two of them. They weren't part of this dad book, but they were weakening the city even more, so Oliver had track one of them and now he knew where they base were. Diggle said to oliver that he shouldn't go tonight because he hasn't ok after his meeting with Laurel. After agreeing with him, Oliver waited for Diggle to go home and went to the warehouse to get his equipment. He entered the gang base unnoticed through a window. When he was approaching the living room he started to hear voices. He took an arrow ready to shoot, but when he arrived he noticed that they were just kids. He found six of them, and they all seem younger than him, except maybe for one that he assume was the leader. Oliver through an arrow to the wall in front of him, and that capture the attention of all. They all got up to see what was going on, and by now Oliver was already punching one of them. They all went in his direction and he took them down one by one. After that he dialed 911 and said that there was a shooting in that address. He had seen the guns and drugs so he decided to let the police handle them. After that he went to the warehouse change clothes. Taking down the gang hadn't help him changing the feelings he was having. He had know that they were dating, but seeing was different, it felt real and he could see that they are serious in their relationship, that's why he had avoid that the last couple weeks… at least he had help the police and indirectly Laurel and what was left of her family.


	2. Chapter 2

**So i got a little bit of Laurel's point of view in the beginning...**

**Also it contain SPOILERS of 1x09 episode.**

* * *

When laurel arrive where Tommy stood, he automatically reach over and place a hand in her arm.

_Are you ok?_ - He said looking a little worried

_Yeah, I just went say hi to Ollie._ – She forced a smile, and tried to sound normal, but he knew she was trying to figure something. He didn't push though because he knew better.

_Do you want to dance? You know you still owe me a dance…_ - She smile at him.

_Merlin I always keep my promises._ - He smile back and took her hand taking her to the "dance floor".

Half an hour later laurel was still dancing with Tommy. She slowly raised her head to look around, and was when she saw it. Oliver was leaving with his body guard. He glance a look to her and Tommy dancing, noticing that she was looking back. He didn't break the eye contact until Diggle turn around and catch his attention. Oliver looked to Diggle for a moment trying to understand what he was saying and when he looked back she wasn't looking anymore. He turned and kept walking. She waited a moment before glancing one last look at him, but she waited too long, because he wasn't there anymore. She rested her head in Tommy shoulder again, trying to forget about Oliver.

* * *

Oliver was trying to get a Christmas like he used to remember. So he gave a party, like his dad usually did. When he saw Tommy and Laurel arriving he automatically went in their direction. Laurel seemed a little uncomfortable so Tommy was holding her hand.

_So glad that both of you could make it._ – Oliver said smiling, while looking to Tommy and then Laurel, and then Tommy again.

_Merry Christmas man._ – Tommy said while reaching for Oliver to hug him.

_Merry Christmas!_ – Oliver said while hugging Tommy. He then turned to Laurel.

Merry Christmas. – He leaned to hug her. It was an awkward hug, none of them feeling comfortable. She just answered with – _Hi_.

When they slip, Oliver look to Tommy.

_So how long do you guys think it will be till this isn't so weird? You know the three of us._ – Tommy said looking to Laurel and Oliver

_It's not weird at all_. – Oliver answered trying to reduce the tension in the air. He then started laughing which made the others two laughing too. They all knew that wasn't true, but they were trying.

After a moment Laurel broke the silence. She looked to Tommy.

_Tommy do you mind if I talk to Oliver for a minute? _– He didn't really have a choice did he? He looked to Oliver awkwardly.

_Yeah I'll go grab us a couple drinks. And drink them both_. – He chuckled. After Tommy left Oliver led Laurel till the fireplace.

_I know it's probably not easy for you to see Tommy and I together._

_Ah, the invitation said "plus one"… - _he smile_ - not minus Laurel. _She smiled back.

_I've been wanting to move forward with him, but something's been holding me back._ - He tilted his head waiting for her to explain. - _ I keep making these excuses; that it's my dad, it's my work, when really... it's you. But for five years, I was emotionally... off, because you had died. And the truth is, the last person that I expected to make me feel again... has._

He reached to her and kissed her cheek.

_I'm happy. For both of you. _– She smile.

_Thank you. _– She turned and leaved, meeting Tommy. He stood there watching. After a moment he leaved the room.

* * *

The day after Oliver had his encounter with the darker arrow, he leave the hospital and went home. Against doctors orders of course, but he didn't like being in the hospital, so he leaved. He was lying, sleeping in his bed when someone knocked on the door. A moment passed before the door started opening and Laurel was slowly entering his room.

_Ollie_? – She called and looked around not sure what to do.

She slowly approached his bed and sat there beside him. He had a bruised over his eye, otherwise he seen fine. She put her hand in his arm.

_Ollie_. – She called softly. With that he woke with a startling and pulled away from her touch, moving to the other side of the bed.

_Hey, it's ok. It's just me_. - She said with her hands in the air.

_Laurel!_ – He let a breath that he was holding. As soon as he did that he felt the pain that his broken ribs were causing. He took a hand to his abdomen and winced. He took a deep breath and lowered his head trying to bear the pain.

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you_. – She apologized. She could see that the accident had been serious from the amount of pain he was feeling. He shook his head and raised to look at her.

_That's ok_. – He paused while adjusting to a comfortable position in his original place, closer to her. He looked to her again. – _What are you doing here? -_ He tilted his head waiting for her answer.

_I… I heard what happened._ – She paused waiting for him to say something, when he didn't she continued. - _Weren't you enjoying your own party?_ – She smiled trying to lightening the mood.

_Well you know me_… - He didn't know what to say, so he tried to see if she could let this go…

_Do I? I mean you were never the one to leave a party in the first place, especially your own. _

_What do you want me to say Laurel?_- He looked into her eyes.

_Nothing._ - She said with a little hurt. -_ I just thought that maybe you needed to talk… You know I'm still your friend Ollie._

He took a moment to think. Talking to Laurel was easy and most of the times she understood him, but he couldn't really say the real reason why he left the party. Some things he should keep to himself. So he decided to give her the version he gave to his family.

_It's different. – _She looked at him _- The Christmas that I remember, it doesn't exist anymore. For the past five years I always remember the family traditions and the big party and all. – _He looked away for a moment_. – And I think that I was trying to bring that back, but it felt like to much, you know? The memories that brought of the last Christmas here. And the island… and then were so many people surrounding me… It was too much, so I had to escape everything…_

She understood some of what he was talking about. She didn't celebrate Christmas like five years ago too. The death of Sara had change that like the death of his father had change for him. The island on the other hand was something that she probably would never understand. He didn't usually talk about that, and from his scars, it seemed that he went through hell in there. She was caught too long in her thoughts, because Oliver had talk to her and she didn't even hear it.

_Laurel?_ – He asked a little worried.

_What?_ – She looked to him.

_Are you okay? – _He repeated the question.

_Yeah, fine_. – She looked away and started to get up. – _I should probably go._ – She didn't wait for his reply, so she turned and started walking.

* * *

**I dont think that this last scene is finished yet, but its like 4am, so i'll give you this today, and i'll finish as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for the reviews and for following...**


	3. Chapter 3

As she was approaching the door, Oliver remembered something.

_Laurel wait_. – She stopped and turned around. Oliver was adjusting himself in the bed.

_I got something for you_. – He continued. She raised an eyebrow. – _You know for Christmas._

_Ollie you shouldn't… I thought that I'd been clear… - _she said hesitantly.

_I know…_ - He lowered his head. – _Its just… -_he raised his head and tilted a little looking to her_ -the other day I went shopping for Christmas and I saw something that remind me of you. It's… -_he paused_ - We're friends right? _– She smiled a little, so that he known that this was ok.

_I didn't buy you anything_. – He smiled because he didn't really care for that.

_That's okay._

_So are you going to give it to me now? Or?_

He smiled. – _Yes_. – he said calmly. When he tried to move he instantly felt the pain and didn't move more. – _Maybe it's better if you get it._

_Okay. – _She said hesitantly. – _Where is it? _– She started to move far away from the door.

_Top drawer of the desk_. – He said pointing. She moved to his desk. When she was starting to opening Oliver remembered that he had his father book and her picture in there.

_Wait!_ – He quickly said trying to get up and failing at that. He felt another shot of pain and moaned. She turned and looked at him.

_Are you ok?_ – He closed his eyes and rested his head in the pillow again. 'Dammit I can't get up. I shouldn't have said anything. Ok breathe….maybe she won't see it' he thought to himself.

_Oliver_? – he raised his head and opened his eyes. She was looking to him with concern in her eyes.

_Yeah_. – He said smiling_- I just want to go grab your present but I don't really have the strength, so I'm going to stay here_.

_Okay_. – She said not sure what was going on. She opened the drawer and he rested his head again in the pillow wishing that she didn't see the picture.

_Is this it?_ – He turned his head to see what she was holding in her hand. It was a small box that contained her present. _Yes_. – He answered. 'She didn't see it. That was close. I'm getting tired and this pain is killing me.' He had closed his eyes again, not sure when exactly. She looked again to the drawer to close her and then was when she saw it. Below a notebook or a diary it was a picture of her. She could see half of it but it was enough for her to recognize. She felt the urge to grab it, but she thought it was best if she let it there. She turned and walked to his bed.

Ollie? – He had fallen asleep. She called him one more time and he made a sound, but he was definitely sleeping. She approaching his bed and took a sit beside him. She passed a moment looking to him and then passed her hand over his eye, where he had a bruise. She took another moment looking to him and then to the box she had in her hand. She got up and turned moving towards the door. Passing his desk she looked suspicious to it and then to Oliver, never stopping walking. Soon enough she was out of his room.

* * *

The next time Oliver woke up it was 5AM. He couldn't sleep but getting up caused pain, so he decided to stay there. He started to thinking about the last events. The dark arrow came to his mind. He was good, and almost took Oliver down. Luckily he had the amount of strength to get out of the warehouse. 'How I'm going to find him? Well maybe he'll find me again… But that's not good, what if he try to get me in the next weeks? I won't be able to fight… Dammit this could be a huge problem. I have to catch him as soon I get out of this bed. And then I need to continue my work.' He paused and turned his head to his desk where the book was. 'Laurel! Had she seen the picture? I hope not, but I can't remember… I can't remember her leaving. I've must have fallen asleep… Well it's going to be interested the next time I see her…' He paused for a moment. 'Maybe it's time to let her go. She's good with Tommy and all…'

* * *

For the next 3 weeks Oliver stay home recovering. He didn't do much, just watch some TV, talk to Diggle about stuff relating with the green arrow, like catching the darker arrow or how could he catch another guy from his dad list. He started to pass more time with Thea too. She usually went to his room talk to him about the things that happened. She sometimes stayed there reading or something.

In the 5th week Oliver was already training. He felt almost 100% so he decided he was more then time. Diggle said that he should wait another week, but he didn't listened. He gave all that he had in the trainings, he had to compensate for the last couple of weeks, so he usually be really tired in the end of the days. He already had two targets, and he was going to paying a visit to, one would be in the next day.

The next day Oliver went to his target home. It was a really easy target. The guy was a robber and had killed a victim in his last robber, and that was what called Diggle attention. He also said that this guy would be a good target for when Oliver got up, trying to convince Oliver. Oliver knew that sometimes he had to go after these "little" criminals just to please Diggle… and this was really a good way to come back, nothing too risky… for today at least. When Oliver get there and point an arrow to the guy, he confessed in less than a minute. He knew who the arrow was, so he confessed not wanting an arrow in his body. Oliver said that he should go to the police and confess or he would come back for him. The guy agreed instantly and Oliver leaved.

When he was returning to the warehouse, Oliver decided to go check on Laurel. It was not the first time in these couples of weeks. Usually he just waited for her to leave the office to see her, and then he leaved. He saw four suit guys walking in the building, the last one with a gun in his hand. This didn´t look good. He hurried and went for her office.

The office was darker than usually. Laurel and Johanna were getting ready to leave when the guys walked in.

_Good evening ladies!_ - One of them said.

They look to each other with confusion in their eyes.

_Can we help you?_ – Laurel asked.

_We heard that you were asking questions about Mr. Williams. We think that you should stop before something happens. _

_Are you threatening us? We are just doing our job…_

_Well maybe you should do it different then…_

_Or what?_ – Laurel was pushing.

_Do you really want to know? _He said while he pulled his own gun. Laurel and Johanna went speechless. And that was when it started. One arrow flied and went straight to the guy who was talking a minute ago. The other three turned around and saw the green arrow in the entrance behind them. Bullets started to fly in his direction. He throwed another arrow to one guy disarming him. He passed over a table and kicked another one that took a step back and went for him in the next second. The others two went for him too. He was fighting the three guys at the same time. He was avoiding and attacking the guys at the best he could. In the middle of the fight one of them could punch him in the ribs. Shit, that hurt. He bent down and went to steps back. He picked up an arrow and throw to one of the attackers who was aiming at him. He punched the next guy and the other. The first get stuck in a wall, the others two were trying to get up. Oliver got closed to one and kicked him and punching in a roll. That didn't get up again. The other was already closed to Oliver, Oliver kicked him in the head and we went down. Oliver looked around and then took a deep breath. He then looked to where the girls were.

_Are you ok?_ – He asked.

Johanna and Laurel lurked to see him.

_Yeah_. – Laurel said. Johanna seemed to be in shock. He looked away when he started to heard a siren. One of them had called the police. He looked again to both of them and then started to running.

_Wait!_ – Laurel yelled. He didn't stop though.

_Thank you._ –She said softly, but he was no longer there and couldn't hear her.

* * *

When Oliver arrived to the warehouse Diggle was waiting for him. He was putting his equipment down when Diggle talk to him.

_So? How was it?_

_It was easy, as plan_. – Diggle raised an eyebrow.

_Yeah? So how come you look like crap?_ – Oliver didn't bother look to him, he kept taking the equipment and the jacket.

_I had an unexpected meeting so to speak._

_The other archer?_

_No, not him. _

_Who then?_ – Diggle asked more curious now.

_I'm not really sure yet._ – He didn't really. He heard the name of Mr. Williams, but he didn't know who he was. Probably someone who Laurel had a case against. He was looking into his father book later to make sure that the guy wasn't there. But again he probably was, only Laurel had the courage to build a case against some of the names that were there.

_What the hell happen? – _Diggle interrupted his thoughts.

_I was coming here, when I saw four suited, and armed guys walking in Laurel's office._

_Oh, I see._

_It doesn't mean anything._ - Oliver looked to Diggle.

_I thought that you had let her go._

_I did. _

_Right._

_I was just coming back and it happen…_

_I'm pretty sure that her office doesn't stay in the same direction as the robber house._

_I'm tired. I'm going to change so we could go back home. - _He didn't want to talk about this, so he ended the conversation.

* * *

**Sorry i couldn't upload earlier because of the school...**

**Anyway, it might take a while to a new chapter to come, especially because i dont really know where to go from here.  
**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS everyone!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry but i had no time to write in the last month due my finals... They are not finished yet, so i probably wont write in the next two weeks... There is not much in this chapter but i want to update, and thank you guys for the follows, reviews and fav's.**

* * *

Laurel and Johanna were talking to a police officer when her dad entered the office.

_Laurel! Are you ok?_ – He said while reaching to hug her.

_Yeah dad I'm fine_. – She hugged him back.

_What happen? –_ He pulled back from her.

_Some guys entered the building trying to threaten us about a case._

_Which case?_

_Williams._

_Jesus Laurel. Why do you always choose the worst people?_

_That's my job dad._ – She answered a little upset because he didn't like that she work against the worst guys he knew, but that was her job.

_What happened next? _

_The vigilante saved us_. – He giggled.

_Of course he did. I'm going to put a car outside both your houses._ – He pointed to her and Johanna. - _I have to go now, we're going to question them. Be safe._

_Yeah, you too._ – She looked around to see the mess in the office.

* * *

On the next day Oliver went to the warehouse and looked in the computer information's about Mr. Williams. That's all he got, a name. It should be someone that Lauren had a case against it, so it wouldn't be too hard to found out who he was.

He found the news on the internet "Ryan Williams ran over a girl and abandoned the scene of the crime without calling for help." _Yeah that should be the guy_. Oliver read some more and look the guy on the internet. He was a playboy like he used to be. After a little more reading Oliver got up and left, he had business to take care so he would return later to that.

* * *

On the afternoon laurel was sitting in the office. The office was clean, no signs of a fight or papers in the floor. Laurel was sitting in her desk looking down to some paper when her father shown up.

_Hey_ – He said while reaching her.

_Dad! Hi._ – She paused- _What's going on? _–She got up from the chair to face him.

_I just came to give you an update about last night case._

_What did you find out?_ – She looked curious.

_Well we're pretty sure that they were obeying orders, but they are not saying much. And the least they are saying is that they weren't obeying William's orders, so we got nothing. _– He said with frustration.

_So? What are you going to do now? - _She crossed her arms to her chest.

_He can't do anything really. There is no evidence against Williams, so…_

_Well they work for him, right?_ – She interrupted him.

_Yeah, but they're saying that they were just trying to help Williams without him to know._

_That's obvious a lie._ – She said a little angrier.

_We know but we can't prove it. _– She didn't answer, so after a while her father spoke again. -_Well you two will have someone with you all the time, so that don't happen again…_

_I don't need a babysitter._ - She snapped and turned to go to her chair again.

_It's not a babysitter Laurel!_ – He said angry at her because he was trying to protect them.

_I got work to do._ - She started to look to the paper again.

_Laurel. _– He said catching her eyes. - _Be safe._

_Yeah, you too._

Her father turned and took a few steps to leave. He turned back to Laurel and took a hand to his pocket. He went in her direction again and when he stopped in front of her desk he place a cell phone there.

_What is this? _– She asked looking to him confused. He bended over in her desk so no one could hear him.

_The vigilante… He gave me this._ - He said pointing to the phone.

_What?_ – She asked more confused.

_A while ago he helped me in an investigation, so he gave me the phone to reach me._

_Do you call him back when you need help?_

_Of course not. We're the cop Laurel, we don't need help._

_Why are you giving this to me?_

_I can't ask for his help, but maybe you can… You're in danger and seems that we can't help you_. - He paused. - _I don't know if he is going to pick up, but it's worth to try._

_Thanks dad. _– She gave him a little smile.

_I got to go_. – He said and turned.

* * *

After her father left Laurel try to do some work but eventually her eyes would fallen on the phone. She didn't know if she should call him, but she needed help. She didn't know if he would pick up the phone. She grabbed the phone and went to a corner where there was no one. She called the only number that the phone had and pressed against her ear.

_Hello?_ – No answer. - _I need your help._

* * *

She was working on her desk at home when the lights went down. The vigilante was walking on her living room.

_Hi!_ – She got up -_ I didn't think you were going to show up_… - He paused in front of her desk, with his back to her.

_I… I need your help. –_She paused_ - There is this guy that we have a case against it that try to kill me and my partner so I need you to help me._

_Ryan Williams._

_Yes_. - She took a step forward. -_He killed a girl last week but we can't find the evidence_.

_So you ask a killer to find another killer?_ – She looked confused. - _I heard what you say to your father about me… That I don't have remorse…_

_Well do you?- _She asked and there was a moment of silence.

_I don't need you to understand me. I do what I have to do to help this city. And save people's life._- He answered calmingly. She stood there just looking to him.

_Do you have a file for me?_ – He asked after a while.

_Yeah_. – She turned to her desk and picked up a file. He reached his hand behind his back so she could give it to him. After she gave him the file he looked to the window, but then he hear a noise in the front door.

_There's someone in the front door._ – He said. She looked to him and to the door with panicked in her eyes.

* * *

**No Oliver/Laurel scene in this one... Crap! Still i dont know where i am going from here :D**

**Be good & Be safe!**


End file.
